


Como en el ajedrez

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Escrito con mucho café, Kaito es amor, M/M, Magia y espadas, Shinichi herido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Kaito está reacio a cumplir la tradición de su reino de casarse con su alma gemela; (según el oráculo), pero hay algo curioso en los rumores acerca de su alma gemela.¿Qué esconde Kudo Shinichi?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Como en el ajedrez

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita para el KaiShintober que se lleva a cabo en el grupo: Kaito x Shinichi Comunnity of Magic and Mysteries de Facebook. Me tocó el tema "Ajedrez"
> 
> Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y posibles errores~

Libros, papeles y bolígrafos flotaban por todos lados formando una danza aleatoria en todas las direcciones posibles de aquella habitación; al igual que algunas palomas, cuervos y animales exóticos; revoloteando y jugando entre ellos en el espacio gravitacional, mientras que un joven de cabellos castaños desordenados y ojos deslumbrantes miraba concentrado los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

Una puerta fue tocada antes de que un hombre mayor con anteojos se hacía paso entre todo el desastre de artículos voladores.

"Joven amo, de nuevo está alterando el espacio sin darse cuenta" Dijo el anciano de vestidura negra pulcra y limpia, un poco preocupado.

El joven llamado Kaito finalmente despegó su vista de los papeles y miró a su alrededor, eso siempre pasaba cuando se concentraba demasiado en otra cosa que no sea controlar sus poderes; con un ademán de su mano, todo volvió a la normalidad. 

"Disculpa Jii-chan, me quedé absorto con el caso de plaga mágica en el sector norte. Parece que cada vez hay más hadas haciendo travesuras a los aldeanos, y ellos no están muy contentos que digamos" suspiró con cansancio, él sabía cuán necias solían ser los seres alados cuando se proponían a hacer sus jugarretas.

"Más tarde me encargaré de enviar a algunos hechiceros del consejo para tratar el asunto" Informó el mayordomo, tan eficaz como siempre.

"Muchas gracias, Jii-chan" Le sonrió a quien consideraba más como su familia que un sirviente. "Ahora dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que ya no tenía más tareas que hacer hoy."

Konosuke adoptó una expresión sería. "Me ha llegado un comunicado mágico por parte de la Reina Chikage" El sirviente sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó al príncipe.

"¿Una carta de mi madre?" Alzó una ceja curiosa, no sabía nada de ella desde hace dos meses, la última vez que comprobó, Chikage estaba en una reunión mágica-política en el congreso del continente oeste. 

Kaito deshizo el nudo del listón y el papel se extendió, entonces una figura conocida se manifestó al tamaño de una botella. Proyección mágica.

"¡Kaito, es mamá!" Saludó la jovial voz de la reina, Kaito arqueó una ceja ante la vestimenta de su madre, en lugar de los pulcros vestidos de la seda más fina, vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de equitación moderno ¿Eso era cuero?. "Justo ahora me encuentro en el condado de Lourdes Bell en una actividad de campo con las brujas de Solum, parece que aprenderé a volar en escoba, ¿No es emocionante?" 

Kuroba palmeó su rostro, obviamente su mamá intentaría hacer cualquier actividad que le diera un poco de emoción. "¿Cómo está Aoko-chan?, ¡Espero que no la molestes tanto! Ella me dice todo lo que haces, hijo. ¿Cómo va todo en el reino?, espero que de maravilla, sé que estás haciendo tú mejor esfuerzo por prosperar nuestra nación." Chikage sonrió con cariño, Kaito la imitó. A pesar de la ausencia de la reina, ningún habitante del reino de Ekoda dudaba de la devoción que tenía por su gente, tanto como lo había hecho su padre en vida. 

Al menos estaba seguro que su padre se había ido en paz al otro mundo, pues desde muy joven había padecido una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco le fue debilitando, hasta que él falleció mientras dormía cuando tenía 13 años. Sólo esperaba que su padre estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba logrando. 

Cualquier rastro de alegría desapareció en la reina, aportando una posición más tensa; Kaito supuso que le diría la verdadera razón de enviar aquella carta. "Kaito, parece que cada vez estamos más cerca de llegar a tu ritual de aceptación por los dioses de Kaleido, y sabes lo que significa, ¿no?" Los ojos de Chikage brillaron. 

  
  


El Príncipe se mordió el labio con inseguridad. Sabía lo que significaba ese ritual para la descendía Kuroba, antes de que los herederos ascendieran al trono, los dioses de Kaleido debían otorgar su bendición sagrada al futuro gobernante del reino, y para ello…

"Es por eso que te he agendado una cita con tu futuro príncipe consorte, deberás estar en el reino vecino antes del atardecer, no puedes ignorar una predicción del oráculo, así que debes estar ahí sí o sí" Sentenció con severidad la mujer, apuntando un dedo acusador a su hijo. "Ya lo he concretado con los gobernantes del reino de Beika, ¡Suerte Kaito!" Se despidió la mujer, guiñando un ojo al príncipe.

Eso era exactamente lo que le desagrada de aquel tonto ritual, cuando el primogénito cumplía los 16 años un oráculo se mostraba ante el elegido, mostrando el nombre de la persona que estaría destinada a estar contigo por toda la vida, quien había sido seleccionado para ser tu complemento, te miraría como un igual y te amaría más que a nadie en el mundo. Y solamente una vez que ambos estén juntos, se otorgará aquella bendición, pero en caso de que no se concretara la unión, se condenaría a la desgracia a todo el reino.

¿¡Eso siquiera era posible!? ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que nunca ha visto? Todos estos años ha evitado encontrarse con esa persona a quien los dioses le asignaron, poniendo tontas excusas o trabas para evitar que lo obligaron a buscarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que eso había pasado generación tras generación, desde sus padres hasta sus tatarabuelos. Una tradición que nunca había fallado, internamente se preguntaba cómo lo lograron si nadie además de la realeza sabía de dicho ritual. No es como si pudiera llegar con su futuro prometido y decirle que estaban obligados a quererse porque una piedra mágica y unos ancianos los obligaban a hacerlo.

De todas maneras, ¿Cómo funcionaba esos lazos destinados? El oráculo no parecía tener miramientos, no parecía tomar en cuenta el mana de las parejas, o clase social ni el sexo de la persona. Por más que investigó, nunca encontró el sentido de dicha selección, revisando el álbum del registro genealógico de la familia real, encontró discrepancia en los datos, como el reinado de la reina Azura y la reina Aiko; el reinado del rey Hiroshi y el rey Sukinada (¿Cómo tuvieron descendientes?); o hasta el de sus padres, un mago y una Ninfa.

Ilusamente años atrás consideró que su persona destinada sería su amiga de la infancia Aoko, quien había sido su primer amor. Pero lady luck rompió sus esperanzas una vez cumplió los 16, fue doloroso tener que dejar ir a su amada, nada podía hacer con aquellas circunstancias y no puedo explicárselo a ella, al menos aún conservaban su amistad y ella ya tenía una relación estable con unos de los caballeros de la corte real.

Eso no quiere decir que le agrade Hakubastardo para su querida y apreciada Aoko. Sin embargo, verla feliz era más que suficiente.

"Joven amo, la reunión debe ser concretada en unas pocas horas. ¿Quiere que vaya alistando el carruaje?"

Kaito parece considerarlo, niega con la cabeza. "Si uso ese medio, tardaría dos días en llegar al reino vecino. Iré usando un conjuro de tele-transportación" Kuroba se levanta de su asiento, no solo tardaría mucho tiempo en ir si usaba una carrera, sino que sería muy incómodo viajar por tanto tiempo.

Jii aporta una expresión preocupada. "Joven amo, debería considerar que para el reino vecino no es muy común ver a portadores de magia, ellos podrían asustarse" 

"No te preocupes Jii-chan, me asegúrate de aterrizar en un lugar poco poblado" Kaito rebusco entre los libros y papeles en su oficina, cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo extendió con algo de magia. "Aquí hay un mapa de Beika, parece que hay una zona de bosques a un lado del castillo, creo que ahí sería el lugar correcto para aterrizar" Murmuró el príncipe pensativo.

"Joven amo, podría ser mal visto que un heredero al trono llegue sin escolta, ni sirvientes o un carruaje con el escudo real. Tome el consejo de este humilde sirviente y lleve un carruaje. Estoy seguro de que con un hechizo podremos llegar en poco tiempo" Aconsejó el mayordomo, inclinando su cabeza en signo de respeto.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no quiero arriesgar a la gente de mi reino a sufrir un accidente, no todos toleran los movimientos bruscos y aún no descubro la forma de lograr que no se sacuda tanto el transporte" Dice con frustración, hasta ahora sus hechizos han fallado. ¿Cuál era la variable en aquella ecuación mágica? "De todas maneras, me iré en una hora. Por favor investiga un poco sobre mi… prometido" Kaito no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío al decir la palabra con p.

Jii hace una última reverencia antes de acatar la orden. "Me encargaré de hacer las preparaciones necesarias" 

Kaito observó a su sirviente irse, realmente prefería evitar aquella reunión, pero viendo la mirada determinada de su madre; sabía que podría despertar rodeado de esas cosas finas si no obedecía. Estúpida ictiofobia .

Kaito salió de su oficina y caminó por los enormes pasillos del palacio, los sirvientes que se atravesaban en su camino hacia reverencias y lo saludaban con alegría.

Kuroba siempre considera innecesarias sus aclamaciones, ya que no siente que sea mejor que ellos. Aún así insistían en que no podrían hacer eso con alguien de la realeza y a quien respetaban. 

Cuando entró a su recámara se encontró con un grupo de mucamas que limpiaban entre risas, ellas dejaron de hacer sus deberes al notar su presencia. E inmediatamente inclinaron su cuerpo en un ángulo dificultoso y saludaron. 

“Saludos a su majestad; el príncipe heredero de Ekoda, mago excepcional de la luz de luna” Dijeron en una perfecta sincronización y expresiones neutras. Kaito internamente se preguntó si existía alguna clase clandestina en la que aprendieran a hablar en la misma sintonía.

“¿En qué podemos servirle, su majestad?” Preguntó con una sonrisa la más bajita del grupo, si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Mary.

Kaito la tranquilizó antes de contestar. “Solo estaba por cambiar mi ropa, Mary-chan” La chica pareció sorprendida por la respuesta de su joven amo.

“¿Sabe mi nombre?” Las mejillas de la chica estaban un poco rosadas, no esperaba que alguien tan importante supiera el nombre de un simple sirviente.

Kaito sonrió carismática mente. “Así es, sé que tienes 3 meses trabajando en el palacio y que tus hermanos pequeños dependen de ti.” Kuroba dirigió su vista al resto de empleadas que le miraban anonadadas. “Ustedes son Miyo-chan, Riku-chan y Elina-chan” Ellas rieron encantadas al ser reconocidas por el príncipe. 

No lo consideraba tan extraño ya que al ser él quien se encargaba de gestionar el castillo era normal tener a la mano los expedientes de todos y cada uno de los empleados; aun así solo recordaba una tercia parte de los que hay, ya que eran miles de subordinados bajo su manto, si quería ser un buen soberano para su reino debería conocer a su gente. 

“¿Su majestad desea nuestra ayuda para cambiar sus ropajes?” Kaito negó, con un chasquido apareció un pequeño sobre, Mary aceptó la carta.

“No será necesario, sin embargo necesito que esta carta sea enviada a Lady Aoko antes del atardecer” Las chicas asintieron y se despidieron del príncipe. 

Ahora, ¿Qué debería vestir para el encuentro con su querido y asegurado amor de su vida, con el que pasaría el resto de sus días trayendo la paz hasta que la siguiente generación tenga que hacer exactamente lo mismo?

Kaito optó por un simple traje en color blanco, ya que era una costumbre del reino Ekoda utilizar trajes claros para reuniones políticas y demostrar su respeto hacia algún otro país, ciudad o continente. Con un chasquido de dedos en un 2 × 3 ya vestía lo que tenía en mente, inclusive agregó un monóculo en su ojo derecho para demostrar la elegancia del reino de la luna.

Tres toques se escuchaban en la puerta y en ese momento entró de nuevo el sirviente del príncipe, parecía un poco preocupado con lo que parecía ser un informe entre sus manos.

“¿Ya está todo listo?” cuestionó el mago, mientras alisaba las solapas del traje con los dedos enguantados. “Te ves un poco mal, Jii-Chan, ¿Pasa algo?” Kaito se acercó al sirviente y le tomó del hombro. Jiinosuke pareció reaccionar al toque de su maestro. Con suavidad alejó las preocupaciones del príncipe. 

“Joven amo, estoy un poco consternado con la poca información que pude conseguir del príncipe del reino de Beika, Kudō Shinichi” Jii entregó el documento antes de continuar. “Según los informes, no se ha reportado que el príncipe haya sido visto fuera de su palacio desde hace 2 años”

Kaito alzó las cejas en un gesto sorprendido. “¿Está desaparecido?” Jii negó, Kaito suspiró aliviado. Dejando de lado la unión que tiene con el otro, un príncipe desapareció podría traer el caos y guerras con otras naciones. “Entonces si no es el caso, ¿Qué pasa con eso?”

“Parece ser que Kudō-sama tiene una fuerte pavor de siquiera salir fuera de su castillo. Él es quien administra todo desde dentro, tomó el mando cuando tenía 16” 

Eso sorprendió al mago, ser tan joven y gobernar un país entero no era común en ningún lado; lo normal era esperar la mayoría de edad con un examen de conocimientos o casarse para asumir el rol. Eso dejaba dos posibilidades, Kudo Shinichi era un prodigio o alguna situación lo forzó a gobernar.

“¿Qué pasa con sus padres?” Kaito hizo una mueca, esperaba estar equivocado con su suposición.

“... Se rumorea que el príncipe Kudo exilio a los reyes de Beika Kudo Yusaku y Kudo Yukiko, se dice que los amenazó de muerte si no le cedían el trono.” Jii sudaba en frío, en todos los años que tiene de vida nunca escuchó de una persona que fuera capaz de dañar a su propia sangre. “Kudo Shinichi ha tomado muchos apodos a través de los años.

Él es quién conoce los trucos como un demonio, y su mirada atraviesa hasta el corazón. Un príncipe sin debilidades que podría asesinar a cualquiera que se acercaba demasiado, alguien cruel y soberano que puede castigar y derrocar a sus enemigos sin pestañear. Kudo Shinichi es de envidiable belleza e inteligencia; su mirada como el hielo es capaz de ver tras tu alma y atacar sin advertencia y ve a todos como un recurso reemplazable.” Finalizó el sirviente diez tonos más pálido que antes.

Contrario a la reacción que esperaba Jii, su joven amo estalló en risas, el anciano veía al príncipe retorcerse de manera exagerada y de alguna manera se preocupo por su salud mental. 

Recuperando la compostura, Kuroba finalmente dijo. “No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jii-chan. Rumores son sólo rumores, además tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada de lo que te imaginas. Estoy seguro que detrás de todas estas mentiras debe de haber una verdad inquebrantable.” Kaito sonrió tranquilo para transmitir algo de paz a su amigo. “Supongo que ya debería irme, seria malo llegar tarde a mi cita”

El mago no lo entendía del todo, antes se mostraba reacio a siquiera ver a su prometido, sin embargo después de enterarse de los rumores había despertado su curiosidad, parecía ser un reto y Kaito amaba los retos.

Jii noto la mirada determinada en el rostro de su maestro y supo que sería inútil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, así que solo lo dejo ser. “Ya están todos los preparativos para su retirada, llegará un carruaje por usted dentro de dos días con el resto de sus pertenencias ya que se prevé que dure un poco más de semana y media en el reino vecino.” 

“En mi ausencia dejare el palacio a tu cuidado, sabes que solo podría confiar en este cargo a ti. Y no te preocupes, envíe una carta a Aoko para que sea tu auxiliar, dijo algo de que quería demostrar su lealtad como hija de un comandante.” Kaito cerró los ojos e inició a mentalizar las coordenadas del lugar previsto momentos antes. “Me retiro, Jii-chan” El príncipe comenzó a brillar y a desvanecerse lentamente.

Konosuke agregó antes de que desapareciera. “Por cierto joven amo, procure no usar su magia frente al príncipe o podría acabar muerto, él odia la magia.”

“¿Qu-?” 

Y el príncipe Kuroba se fue.

* * *

  
  


El sonido metálico de una espada siendo agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel atardecer, esa era la hora habitual en que el príncipe Shinichi practicaba con la espada. Se secó algo del sudor que escurría por su rostro con la falda de su capa, estaba cansado de llenar papeleo toda la mañana, pero aún debía seguir practicando. Tiene que ser más fuerte que nadie, más rápido, más ágil, anticipar los movimientos de su enemigo, notar cuál sería su siguiente jugada, como en el ajedrez.

Shinichi se sentía como en tablero, en el que el actuaba como un rey que debe liderar al resto de sus piezas a su alcance para asegurar su victoria, poco o nada le importaba sacrificar un peón si gracias a ello podía lograr un Jaque Mate, después de todo, eran reemplazables.

“Veo que su majestad se encuentra entrenando como de costumbre” Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Shinichi reconoció la cabellera rubia y piel morena, uno de los comandantes de la brigada de caballeros encubiertos, y a su simple vista una torre, al menos había demostrado ser útil como espía secreto en las batallas.

“¿Cuál es tu asunto? Estoy ocupado.” Dijo algo tosco, ya que no le gustaba ser interrumpido de manera innecesaria.

“Solo esperaba tener una agradable charla con su majestad” La manera en que sonrió solo logró aumentar su irritación. “Estoy seguro de que tenemos muchas cosas en común.”

Shinichi afilo su mirada. “No me interesa hablar con un mono de circo como tu, no se que idea tengas sobre mi pero te aseguro que si sigues diciendo tonterías no dudare en mandarte al calabozo, no me importa lo que pueda llegar a sucederte” Kudo envaino su espada, ya no tenía humor para continuar con la espada.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a la lejanía, seguido de quejidos y maldiciones. El príncipe sacó de nuevo su espada y con su mano libre colocó al comandante tras de él. “Quédate atrás” Ordenó con seriedad, mientras avanzaba a la fuente del sonido.

“¡Ay!” Se quejaba Kaito mientras sobaba su cabeza, al escuchar lo último que dijo Jii lo había desconcentrado por unos segundos. No sabía dónde había ido a parar, con un solo error de cálculo puede terminar en otro continente. 

Bueno, definitivamente no reconocía nada, parecía ser alguna especie de fortaleza por los altos muros reforzados que hay, sin embargo la botánica parecía ser muy colorida y bien cuidada. Kaito escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas, y se temió lo peor.

El filo de una espada en su cuello fue lo que recibió seguido de una voz profunda. “Identificate” Kaito alzó las manos por inercia y lentamente se giró para encarar a su contrario. “¿Eres alguna clase de espía que se infiltró en el castillo?” Shinichi afirmó su agarre.

Kaito no sabia que contestar, no sabia que contestar y no sabia si era porque estaban amenazando su vida o por el hecho de que la persona frente a él era casi su gemelo. “¡Habla antes de que pierda la paciencia!” De una manera extraña Kaito pensó que ese ceño fruncido no le hacía bien a su rostro que es tan bonito.

“Soy Kuroba Kaito, príncipe de Ekoda.” Logró decir el mago, sin embargo el espadachín no pareció creerle. “Yo… tuve un accidente en el que perdí mi carruaje y de una manera u otra termine en esta situación, lo único que tengo para comprobar mi identidad es la medalla oficial de mi reino” Kuroba desabrocho dicho objeto de su camisa y se la entregó al hombre para que la inspeccionara.

Shinichi bajo la espada para alivio de Kaito y tomó lo que le ofrecía el supuesto príncipe. Parecía ser de oro con diamantes incrustados, tenía una forma circular con una media luna en el centro. Al juzgar por sus vestimentas finas y la calidad del sello, no mentía. Aunque algo no cuadraba del todo con su historia.

“¡Su majestad!, ¿Está todo bien?” Dijo el caballero. Shinichi lo miró y finalmente guardó su arma.

“Teniente Furuya, escolta al príncipe Kuroba a alguna de nuestras habitaciones preparadas y asegúrese de que sea bien recibido” Ambos hombres se vieron sorprendidos por las palabras del azabache. 

“Como usted ordene, príncipe Kudo” Rei hizo una reverencia, casi no podía contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por brotar en su cara,

“Me retiro por ahora, más tarde enviaré a alguien por usted a la hora de la cena” Kudo apretó la insignia y dirigió su mirada azulada al intruso. “Me llevaré esto” Y con esa frase se fue sin mirar atrás.

Una vez solos ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro, uno resignando y el otro complacido. Kaito se sentía un poco mareado al darse cuenta de la situación, aun así quiso confirmar.

“Disculpe teniente Furuya-san, esa persona que se fue en esa dirección” Kaito apuntó por donde segundos antes estaba el príncipe. “Era de casualidad en Príncipe Kudo Shinichi…” Kuroba se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo, no queriendo creer la mala suerte que tuvo de encontrarlo en su estado. 

Rei lo miró con curiosidad, pero como estaba de buen humor no dudo en contestar. “Así es, él es su majestad el príncipe Shinichi Kudo del reino de Beika, nuestro sol naciente.” 

Kaito palmeó su rostro con estrés, claro obviamente la primera impresión con su futuro prometido sería parecer un mendigo con una dudosa historia. Bueno, al menos seguía vivo. 

“Acompáñeme su majestad” Dijo con amabilidad el soldado, ambos emprendieron camino al interior del palacio.

Ahora fue el turno de Kaito de verlo con curiosidad. “Disculpa si mi pregunta suena rara, pero desde hace un rato noté que te ves feliz.” De alguna manera se le hacía extraño ver a un subordinado del príncipe cruel esté tan contento, ¿eso quería decir que Shinichi Kudo no era lo que realmente aparentaba? “¿Quizá tiene algo que ver con su majestad?” Inquiere de manera suave, buscando sonsacar información. 

Rei finalmente paró sus pasos frente a la habitación designada para el príncipe extranjero.”Hemos llegado, joven Kuroba” Furuya abrió la puerta y permitió que entrara el de cabellos revoltosos. “Y si, es como imaginas. Estoy contento porque su majestad recordó mi nombre real, el cual no uso desde hace un tiempo. Y por favor, llámame Amuro, ese es el nuevo nombre que tengo ahora.” Con una leve reverencia como despedida, Amuro desapareció entre los largos pasillos.

Kaito se miró frente al espejo con el que contaba la habitación, su cabello era un desastre entre polvo y hojas, su traje antes blanco fue reducido a barro y musgo del arbusto donde cayó, lo único salvable fue su monóculo que por alguna razón seguía en su lugar sin quebraduras ni rasguños. 

Kuroba pasó su mano izquierda por el traje y en segundos estaba impecable de nuevo, lo mismo para su cabello, aunque no pasó de quitar la suciedad, su cabello siempre parecía un nido de pájaros. 

Según lo que dijo Kudo, faltaba un tiempo para que lo fueran a buscar, eso le dejaba tiempo suficiente para explorar los alrededores y buscar algo de información útil. 

Kaito sentía que pronto llegaría a una realización.

* * *

Shinichi se encontraba en su oficina llenando y revisando documentos como siempre, ya había tomado un baño para quitar el hedor a sudor que tenía por el evento de hace unas horas. Kudo soltó el bolígrafo y se recostó sobre su silla de apariencia cómoda, no puede concentrarse por pensar en aquel extraño extranjero de ojos índigo, sentía qué hay algo mal con él pero no sabía que era. 

No sentía ningún aura amenazante en él y casi se odiaba por bajar la guardia ante el proclamado príncipe. ¿A qué se debía ese extraño suceso? Sentía que podía confiar en ese completo desconocido en cualquier momento. 

Tal como lo hacía con… No, no era momento de pensar en ella, ya habían pasado 2 años y debía forzar a su mente a olvidar. Nadie debía notar sus momentos de debilidad. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par seguido de una mujer de cabellos castaños estilo bop entrará dando una mirada crítica al príncipe. 

“Ya examiné la medalla que me entregó, es genuina” Informó la mujer de apariencia elegante. “Es del reino vecino en Ekoda, sus gobernantes actuales son la Reina Kuroba Chikage y el fallecido Kuroba Toichi. Es una nación pacífica que raramente se mete en asuntos políticos con el resto de los reinos, pocas veces han tenido conflictos y son conocidos por actuar de mediadores.” Finalizó la chica, se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar. “¿Y bien, de dónde sacaste esta medalla? No creo que hayas salido a un día de campo solo para buscar sellos.”

Kudo rodó los ojos, ella siempre sabía donde irritar más. “Se la quité al príncipe del reino de Ekoda”

Haibara abrió los ojos en sorpresa. “Por favor dime que no lo enviaste a la sala de interrogación” Ai suspiro con cansancio. “El hecho de que sean un país pacifico no quiere decir que no tomarán cartas en el asunto si se enteran cómo está siendo tratado su príncipe heredero, señor nunca pienso lo que hago-san” Reclamó, utilizando su tono sarcástico de siempre.

“No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kuroba-san está en una habitación apropiada para invitados o probablemente investigando los alrededores. Además de que esta noche cenaremos juntos” Dijo el príncipe, recargando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

De hecho, Haibara estaba preocupada. “¿Tú y el príncipe extranjero cenando?... ¿Tú cenando en compañía de alguien?” Ai parecía mortificada, no solo por el hecho de que un completo desconocido no fuera enviado a prisión de primera instancia, sino que también tendrá una agradable reunión con él. “Ahora tengo curiosidad de ese tal Kuroba, no te he visto cenar con nadie desde que-“ Shinichi afiló su mirada y supo que había hablado de más. 

“Haibara, no olvides que está prohibido mencionar ese nombre en este reino, no quiero verme en la obligación de enviar a uno de mis mejores alfiles a una fría celda” El príncipe expresó con un tono que podría rivalizar con el acero. 

“Como usted ordene, su majestad” Haibara inclinó su cabeza, ella sabía cuando debía ser dócil ante aquel príncipe que cumplía su palabra. “Me retiraré por ahora… Ah, por favor no olvide que quedó de verse con los niños, ellos lo esperan” La chica salió silenciosamente del lugar, dejando a Shinichi con sus pensamientos.

_¿Sabes?, si es que existe una vida después de esta, quiero ser muy fuerte para proteger a quienes quiero. ¡Así podré evitar que te lastimes, tonto principe!_

Shinichi apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho que no es capaz de calmar, es por eso que no podría soportar siquiera la mención su nombre.

_El nombre de la reina que perdió en batalla._

(...)

  
  


Bien, eso fue absolutamente inútil, la mayoría de los sirvientes del palacio fueron contratados recientemente o hace dos años, al parecer el príncipe Kudo se deshizo de la antigua servidumbre del castillo, ese bastardo astuto se encargó de atar cabos sueltos, lo que sea que haya pasado tiempo atrás, Shinichi se encargó de ocultar cualquier rastro de huellas. 

Eso no significa que se rendirá, sólo lo motivaba a escarbar más profundo y desenterrar la verdad que el príncipe evasivo esconde. Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kaito sonrió para sus adentros, era hora del show.

* * *

El tintineo de los cubiertos golpeando la porcelana era lo único que se escuchaba en el amplio comedor. Para tener tantas sillas era un poco extraño que solo dos tipos comieran callados, esa no era el área de Kaito quien acostumbra a comer de manera ruidosa y animada con los sirvientes de su castillo o con Aoko y su padre. 

Para fortuna de Kuroba, Shinichi fue el primero en romper el silencio. “¿Qué tal fue tu investigación?” Preguntó Shinichi mientras trinchaba un trozo de zanahoria. Kaito casi se ahoga con el vino tinto, no se esperaba esa pregunta. “Si lo que busca son joyas, están tras el cuadro de las cascadas en la sala de exhibiciones” Dice, antes de meterse la zanahoria a la boca y masticar con lentitud.

“Mi asunto aquí no son las joyas, su majestad. Aunque un par de zafiros no me vendrían mal, a pesar de que se ven tan fríos” Dice de manera coqueta, Shinichi rueda los ojos al entender su piropo. Un charlan más.

“Entonces, ¿A qué viniste a mi palacio? Sin aviso previo o invitación mía.” Shinichi no pierde el detalle de la clara confusión del castaño.

“¿Su majestad no fue quien me invitó?” Kaito rebuscó en el interior de su traje y sacó una carta, enseguida se la entregó a Kudo. “En esta carta se informa que solicitaba mi presencia para antes del atardecer.

Shinichi inspeccionó la carta, y comprobó que el contenido era verídico. Parecía caligrafía fina y tenía el sello real de Beika. Solo pudo pensar en una persona que invita a un guapo príncipe extranjero a que lo conociera. “Lo lamento, probablemente fue mi madre quien lo invitó a mi palacio, yo no estaba enterado de dicha reunión.” Kudo se sobo los cienes, sentía que tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza próximamente.

Kaito lo miró incrédulo, al parecer él no era el único que tenía que lidiar con su problemática madre. “Lo comprendo totalmente, mi madre también suele hacer lo que le plazca antes de consultarme” Kuroba sonrió con simpatía. “Veo que tiene buena comunicación con la reina Yukiko” Kaito dice de manera sutil, cortando su filete con una sonrisa.

Shinichi lo nota pero lo deja ser, ya sea por el sentimiento de tranquilidad o por el vino corriendo por sus venas. “La reina Yukiko es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, sus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia” Shinichi dio otro sorbo a su copa, Kaito sonrió por su respuesta.

“Tengo la impresión de que usted es muy reservado con lo que dice, quizá es porque soy un desconocido para ti” Kuroba limpio una mancha en sus labios con un movimiento elegante.

“Y tú eres un parlanchín de primera, además de un metiche. Cualquier idea extraña que esté formando en tu cabeza te aseguro que es errónea, no tengo interés en formar una alianza con un país que no tiene intereses políticos y no destaca en nada.” 

Kaito lejos de verse ofendido se encogió de hombros, Shinichi cada vez le interesaba mas y mas. “Mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito, Príncipe heredero del reino de Ekoda, tengo 20 años, casi 21. Mi estatura es de 182 cm de altura, peso 67 kg, tengo sangre tipo B. Mis padres son Kuroba Chikage y mi Kuroba Toichi, quien falleció hace unos años. Me gustan las cosas dulces y conocer cosas nuevas.”

Kudo suspiro, esa persona estaba totalmente decidida a saber más sobre él, ¿Será acaso que su intención era…? 

_Me alegra que estés a salvo, Shinichi._

Shinichi sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, y supo que no podría seguir comiendo. “Soy Shinichi Kudo y te puedo afirmar que todo lo que has escuchado de mí es cierto. Ahora si me disculpas, me retiraré a mis aposentos.” 

Shinichi se levantó de manera brusca, dispuesto a cumplir lo que dijo. Kaito no entendía en que se había equivocado, no siente que haya sido grosera. Kuroba vio cómo se iba el príncipe y supo que debía enmendar su error, así que no dudo en seguirlo.

Lo encontró caminando a paso veloz por los corredores. Unos cuantos trotes y ya estaba a su lado. “No se si hice algo para molestarlo, pero si llegue a ofender le doy mis más sinceras disculpas.” Ofreció Kaito, sin embargo fue ignorado por Shinichi, quien solo apresuro su paso.

Oh no, Kuroba no dejará que escape, tenía el presentimiento de que si se iba, sería la última vez que lo vería. Así que sin pensarlo mucho agarro del brazo al azabache. “¡Espere, por favor!” Sin embargo Kaito no contaba con que sería recibido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica, dejándolo paralizado en el acto y gimiendo de dolor.

¿Un dispositivo anti-magia? ¿Por qué Kudo llevaría algo así consigo? Su vista estaba nublada debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, aun así fue capaz de ver el rostro del hombre frente él, su expresión no tenía sentido, Shinichi reflejaba pánico y temor puro.

“G-Guardias, lleven a este brujo a las celdas anti mágicas” Grito exaltado el príncipe, los soldados acataron la orden de su gobernante mientras que otro escoltaba a Kudo lejos de él.

Kaito sentía que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo poco a poco. No pudo hacer nada, de un momento a otro ya estaba siendo arrastrado al calabozo. Fue justo antes de caer inconsciente que finalmente comprendió todo y sabia cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

_Shinichi Kudo no odiaba la magia, tenía pavor._

  
  


* * *

Kudo siente su cuerpo temblar por lo vivido momentos antes, un usuario mágico se infiltró en su castillo, ahora entendía que es lo que le daba mala espina con ese bastardo. Seguramente lo estaba encantando para que bajara la guardia con él y así atacar por la espalda. Shinichi se hizo un ovillo entre sus sábanas, sabía que no dormiría esa noche. Con su mano temblorosa tomó la taza de té de su mesita de noche.

_Recuerda esto, detective. Ten por seguro que nos encargaremos de quitarte todo lo que amas y aprecias, ese corazón blando tuyo será tu perdición y cuando estés al borde de la locura viendo morir a tus seres queridos, recordarás mi rostro burlándose de ti._

Un fuerte estruendo hizo eco al ser golpeada con fuerza frente una pared. _No seas débil, no seas débil, cálmate, no pierdas la cabeza._ Se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo no parecía funcionar.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese malnacido y hacerle recordar aquello que pasó años atrás, justo cuando sentía que ya lo estaba superando? ¿Su intención es abrir viejas heridas? ¿Asesinarlo?, ¿Por que se veía tan triste cuando lo vio a los ojos? ¡Odiaba no tener respuestas a esas preguntas!

“¡Su majestad, el prisionero ha escapado!” Un soldado informa a su puerta.

Shinichi sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas abre la puerta bruscamente y grita a su subordinado. “¡Encuentren a ese bastardo y tráiganlo frente a mi, yo mismo me encargare de hacer rodar su cabeza!”

* * *

  
  
  


Ya había pasado una maldita semana desde que aquel mago desapareció y aún no encontraban rastros de aquel maldito mago. Shinichi sentía que no podía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando iba a dormir. Cada día solo recibía negativas de sus estúpidos peones, ni siquiera Akai fue capaz de encontrar el rastro de esa sucia rata. Shinichi observó la luna llena, la tenue luz se filtraba por los ventanales, la noche era tranquila. 

Kudo intentaba de manera inútil conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la lectura que tenía en sus manos, y eso que era uno de sus libros favoritos de misterio. El sonido del viento golpeando la ventana lo desconcentra y de repente siente el frío filtrarse en su habitación. Y es entonces cuando lo ve, de pie sobre su balcón. Se ve diferente desde la última vez que lo vio, el traje seguía siendo blanco, sin embargo ahora la camisa interna era azul rey con corbata roja, el sombrero de copa y la capa fueron añadidos, pero el monóculo era el mismo. Gracias a la sombra que proporciona el sombrero no es capaz de ver su rostro, sin embargo aún distingue su sonrisa.

“Veo que tiene problemas para dormir, detective.” Dice Kaito, entrando al interior de su cuarto, Shinichi busca a tientas su espada entre sus sábanas. “Tienes algo peligroso, podrías dañarte si no tienes cuidado” Kuroba chasquea los dedos y hace desaparecer el arma del príncipe.

“Así que finalmente has venido a asesinarme” Shinichi murmura con la voz temblorosa, sin saber cómo logra ponerse de pie sin caer en el proceso, siente que sus piernas ceden en cualquier instante. “Adelante, lanza un maleficio de magia negra como lo hicieron los tuyos con ella” Kudo lo reta, aproximándose al mago.

“Como dije desde el primer día, mi intención no es dañar lo a usted, solo he venido a conversar” Kaito toma asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, e inclina la cabeza invitando a que haga lo mismo. Kudo no se mueve. Kuroba suspira, con un movimiento de manos movió al príncipe evasivo hasta sentarlo de manera suave en el lado opuesto, una mesa es lo que queda entre ellos.

Shinichi retrocede todo lo que puede, siente que suda en frío. La sonrisa del mago no desaparece en ningún instante. Con otro chasquido, un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas se manifiesta en la mesa. Shinichi obtuvo las piezas negras.

“Escuché una historia interesante mientras me encargaba de huir de su palacio, no fue fácil pero después de un rato hice que la celda se abriera. Te sorprendería escuchar las veces en que fui secuestrado de niño por personas anti-magia.” Kaito inicio la partida moviendo uno de sus peones, Shinichi tarda unos segundos antes de hacer un movimiento. “En verdad me la dejaste difícil, desde que escuche todos esos extraños rumores de ti me sentí curioso, sin embargo; despediste y enviaste lejos a todos los antiguos sirvientes del palacio.”

“A todos excepto a dos personas, la sarcástica Nee-chan y a aquel inventor que te dio los aparatos contra magia. Ella fue un poco reacia a compartir información pero al final logré convencerla de que mis intenciones no eran malas. No fue difícil encontrar el paradero de Agasa-san a las afueras del reino, fue así como me enteré de la razón de tu miedo a la magia.”

Kaito movió otra pieza, un peón negro fue devorado por el blanco. Shinichi contra ataco de igual forma.

“Tenías una amiga de la infancia llamada Mouri Ran, quien fue asesinada por magia negra cuando tenías 16 en una emboscada que te hicieron. Al parecer antes eras reconocido como un detective juvenil que se encargaba de resolver misterios con tu fiel acompañante.” Kaito adoptó una expresión seria, sin dejar de jugar. “Molestaste a las personas equivocadas y cobraron su venganza”

“Aquel usuario de magia oscura te maldijo con arrebatarte todo aquello que amaras y es por eso que decidiste alejar a todos aquellos a los que consideras importantes, incluyendo a tus padres. Y para ello formaste una barrera de hierro entre tu y el resto de las personas, utilizándolos y comparándolos con simples peones que no dudaras en cambiar si alguno de ellos falla”

Otra pieza negra fue devorada, Kaito notó el temblor en la mano del detective.

“Sé que eso no es cierto, todos los habitantes de tu pueblo parecen contentos, no vi rastros de vandalismo por ningún lado, si fueras una persona cruel no te importaría lo que suceda con ellos. Sé que refugiaste a muchas personas que fueron víctimas de usuarios mágicos, como el teniente Amuro y los tres niños que proteges, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko. Tú les ofreciste un hogar y ellos están agradecidos y preocupados por ti.” 

“No eres una mala persona” Kaito sonrió tan dulcemente que Shinichi siente ganas de llorar, de nuevo estaba esa sensación cálida en su pecha que lo obligaba a confiar en aquella mano enguantada. “Sé que no puedo convencerte de que no todos los magos somos malos, pero si quiero darte fe en que puedes confiar en mí” En el tablero solo quedaban cuatro piezas, Shinichi noto con pesar que se estaba quedando sin piezas, la partida estaba destinada a ser perdida desde que inició.

“Así que te ofrezco un salto de fe por parte de ambos. Si confías en mi, yo te confiaré mi vida” Shinichi no entendió a qué se refería hasta que vio sacar una gargantilla y un anillo de su bolsillo. “Le pedí al profesor que las creara por mi. El collar sella mis poderes mágicos, mientras que lo uso soy un humano común y corriente.” Kaito alza su cuello y coloca el artefacto, este emite una luz zafiro al ser encendido. “Y este anillo conecta mi vida con el portador” Kaito toma con delicadeza la mano del detective y lo coloca en su dedo anular, este brillo en una luz índigo. “Cuando lo desees puedes terminar con mi vida, tendré un paro cardíaco al instante”

Shinichi aprieta la mano del mago con duda. “¿Por qué llegarías tan lejos por mi?” Pregunta el detective, sintiendo anhelo y temor por la posible respuesta.

“Por que se que eres tu la persona a la que amaré incondicionalmente por el resto de mi vida” Kaito entrelaza sus dedos con Shinichi, sintiéndose complacido de como parecía encajar perfectamente. “Es por eso que doy mi salto de fe, no me importa ser un simple peón para ti, me encargare de protegerte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño. Tú tienes el poder de usarme a tu antojo, ya sea pasajero o a tu lado. Así que detective, ¿Daras este salto de fe conmigo?

Shinichi no estaba seguro de que hacer, no quiere soltar esa amable mano que lo acepta con todo y sus pecados. Y siente que no puede hacerle esto a Ran, quien mucho tiempo fue su razón de ser, su luz que lo guiaba en la temible oscuridad. Cuando lo perdió sintió como si caminara por un sendero de niebla, sin ningún rumbo. Y aquí estaba Kuroba Kaito, le ofrecía su vida entera a cambio, quién le ofrecía no ser su luz, sino, alumbrarlo en su camino hasta que él estuviera listo para alumbrar su propio camino, un apoyo, su complemento, un amigo o una nueva oportunidad de amar.

“¿Me dejarás convertirme en tu reina, Shinichi?” Kaito dijo, apretando su agarre. Y entonces Shinichi noto lo claro que se veían sus ojos con la luz de luna, él era hermoso y tan etéreo.

Shinichi observó el tablero en la mesa y sonrió ante la ironía.

**_Jaque mate._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! 
> 
> No olviden votar o comentar que les pareció, originalmente iba a ser más largo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.


End file.
